My ninja life ch 6
by June Sunshine
Summary: This is the 6th chapter in my 'Naruto' fanfiction.


Ch. 6

I stood there in wonder if Itachi was just trying to get my guard down or if he did still have a little part in him that cared about me… "What are you trying to do Itachi? Huh? What do you want from me?"

"Oh come on Jinxsren. I'm just trying to help. I don't want to fight you… I know you and I both know how that would end. I have some information for you."

"And what would you possible know that I would want to know? Or in fact that I don't already know? "I smirked.

"Well, for one, your precious Jiraiya is alive. And two, I know where he is and you don't."

"What do you want?" My stomach feels as if someone took a kuni and shoved it through me. Front to back.

"I want to know how to take my sharingans to the next level, and I know you have recently unlocked a new eye. So, tell me how you did it, and I'll tell you where the Sannin is." Itachi had that looked in his permanent Sharingans. For as long as I could remember he's had it that way. I can't even remember what his original eyes look like anymore.

"Fine…But I swear if you're lying, I won't hesitate to kill you. And you know I will."

"You know, I'm not always the bad guy." He smiled.

"Whatever… Meet me here tomorrow… Same time. You'll take me and kakashi to Jiraiya. Then I will teach you the Byōtogui." I pushed Itachi away. Teleporting over to Kakashi. I shook my head at him,

"I can't believe I just made a deal with my evil twin…"

"Where are we camping out at?" Naruto asked loudly. "Yes, I have to ask and wonder as well." Lee added.

"Well, I guess we can all make up forts, two man squads from here out. No more solo riding now… Naruto and Zach, Lee and Guy, and Kakashi and I will be paired. First mission, make your tents." I smiled. Kakashi smiled at me.

"Rock barrier jutsu!" kakashi touched the ground creating a huge rock sticking out of the ground. "I knew you'd come in handy." I winked at him.

"That's not fair!" Naruto yelled and pointed and the massive rock.

"No one said 'no jutsu.'" Kakashi bluntly said.

Everyone was in their ghettoly made HQ's for the night around night fall. I had lit a little fire outside the surrounding three huts. Kakashi and I sat closely together. "Are you worried?" Kakashi asked me.

"Not at all… I know I should be but I do trust Itachi to an extent, just because I know he wants the Byōtogui Sharingans."

"What happens when we find Jiraiya, Jinx?" Kakashi had a worried tone in his voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If Jiraiya hadn't died that day, we would have never gotten married or even have Mexalin. What I'm trying to say is, are you going to be with him again?" I sat up looking at Kakashi in his one exposed eye.

"There is no denying the fact that I did and still love Jiraiya. But he's been gone a long time. And I love you, and I love our family that we've created. I'm going to be with you until I die. That's a promise." Kakashi put his hand on my cheek. I put my hand on his. "I love you too Jinxsren Hakate." He smiled. His smile never sestet to make me smile. I kissed him quickly. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi smiled again.

"Well, do you remember the first time you kissed me?" I started laughing.

"Yeah?"

"You had your mask on, and it was so awkward because I wasn't expecting you to leave it on. Then afterwards, Jiraiya teased me about it!" I laughed once more; I grabbed Kakashi's hand leading him to through the tall trees to a cliff point. "You can see all the stars perfectly from here. Itachi and I used to come here at the end of the day and tell stories about the moons and stars. It's weird to think he has a heart."

"It's beautiful, but I've seen better."

"Really?" I looked over at him.

"Yep, every day. Luckily I'm married to her." He winked. I smiled putting my arms around the back of his neck, connecting my hands as they met. His hands wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer to him. "Do you remember when we met?" I asked. "Of course. You held me at kunai point. How could I ever forget that?" He laughed, "Why?" He continued.

"Oh, I was just curious." I smiled. Kakashi took his left hand to his mask, pulling it down; I smiled again and kissed him.

-Morning.-

Guy and Lee we're the first ones up, when Kakashi got up, I woke up. "Good morning Jinx" Kakashi smiled. "Morning." I yawned stretching my arms out. "How did you sleep?" He asked. "Eh, it wasn't the best night's sleep but, good enough." I crawled out of the little space standing up walking over to Lee and Guy. "Good morning Sensei Jinxsren!" Lee announced. "Good morning to you too Sir Lee, guy." I nodded, as I sat on a log by the burnt out fire that once shinned bright. "So, who wants to make a bet?" Kakashi said as he walked out of the hut. "What would that be?" Guy asked.

"Well, who is going to sleep in the latest? Naruto or Zach?"

"I'm betting on Naruto." I laughed. "Naruto!" Lee smiled. "Well, I'm going to go with Zach." Guy added. "What happens if they never get up?" I looked over at Kakashi. "Well, I have a few ideas" He smirked.

"Kakashi, we have to meet up with Itachi soon… Like an hour…" I sighed, "Might as well head out now, huh?" I added. He nodded 'yes'

"Hopefully we'll be back." I said to Guy and Lee.

Kakashi and I wandered through the forest for a while, talking to occupy the walk.

"Jinx, come here." Kakashi smiled. "Yep?" I asked. "Jump on." He put his arms behind his back. I grinned. "Okay." I laughed. I got on his back.

"How do you think Mex is?" he asked.

"I'm sure Iruka is doing a great job watching him." I laughed.

"You think Mex hasn't driven him insane yet?" kakashi asked.

"Who would know?" I smiled.

"Jinx, we're here." We approached the large hole that was a result of yesterday's brawl between me and Itachi; I jumped off Kakashi's back. Walking in front of him.

"ITACHI WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled, waiting for him to appear.

"Follow me. Oh, kakashi, you might want to use that borrowed Sharingan of yours." Itachi smirked.

"Why?" I asked before Kakashi could.

"Well, Jiraiya is trapped in a genjustsu, which can only be seen in with a sharingan. Good enough for you?" he explained.

"Yeah…"

We followed Itachi into a black cave. All I could see was a narrow path that was in front of me. Kakashi had grabbed my hand as we entered, probably sensing my tenseness, and nervousness.

"Can you see the faint flicker of the eternal flame?" Itachi laughed. I let go if Kakashi's hand, running past Itachi to what appeared to be Jiraiya's chakra. I sat down grabbing his hand.

"Oh my god… Kakashi it's him!" I laughed, feeling myself started to tear up. Kakashi came over to me picking Jiraiya up.

"Genjustsu release!" I took my sharingan back to my usual level. Breaking the Justsu. It was still a pretty dark in the cave, but it was no deal because we could see the light from which we came in at. kakashi was the first one out, holding Jiraiya on his shoulder. Kakashi set him down gently on the ground when we were all out. I sat next to Jiraiya, putting my head on his chest, listening for his heart.

"He's alive…" I sat back in disbelief, starring at the first man I ever loved, the man that I thought was dead for over 15 years, the man of my first child… I can't believe it… What would Zach think of this?

"He's just unconscious." Kakashi grabbed my handing, pulling me up to him. I hugged him tightly; I closed my eyes tightly holding back myself from crying. Once I had it together I let go of kakashi.

"Itachi, I never thought I'd say this again, but I love you right now." I smiled. Hugging him quickly.

"Teach me the Byōtogui now…" He was getting fed up with us.

"Okay… But I can't guarantee this will work for your, life style." I walked over to him, and whispered it in his ear.

"That's all?" he laughed

"Yeah, ha ha. Pretty simply huh? Itachi I must say. It was wonderful seeing you again. But I'm going to be heading my way now. So see ya around brother." I smiled and waved.

-Back at Konaha hospital—

"What if he never wakes up?" I asked kakashi.

"Um… well, I don't really know?" He awkwardly puzzled together, "I'm going to get some coffee. Want some?" kakashi asked

"Yeah. That'd be great."

"Okay." I kissed him quickly as he walked out of the small, but familiar room.

"Come on Jiraiy… I know you can wake yourself up. You are an amazing ninja. I know you can do it…" I grabbed his hand that was clear of any needles and IV markers; I laid my head on his chest like we used to do before Zach was born.

"…Jinx…" A faint voice said. I sat up, looking at the door. "Babe…" My head twisted to look at Jiraiya.

"Oh god. You're awake! Jiraiy! You're awake!" I said with much excitement.

"I'm here for ya now. Not going anywhere." Jiraiya's voice sounded as if he had a cold.

"Jiraiya is awake!" I announced to Kakashi as he walked in the door.

"Hey there." Kakashi waved, then putting his hands on my shoulder.

"When can we go home?" he asked.

I looked up at kakashi. "Jiraiya… We don't have a house together anymore… see, I started to live with Kakashi after you we're declared, dead. And we got married after three years… Had a baby boy, and have been together since…"

"Wait… So, you and I aren't together anymore?" he asked.

"We haven't been for 15 years … I'm sorry. I know it's a lot to take in. but you know, you're supposed to be next hokage?" I smiled.

"Do I still own my house?" He asked.

"Yeah, I never could sell it. I had a feeling something was going to happen and I'd need it again." I took out a set of keys, handing him one silver key with a green dot on the front and back.

"Jiraiya, I have to go teach a class… But don't forget. I'm always here for you. Like old times." I smiled. I looked back, Kakashi had left the room. He knew what I was going to do. I leaned over and kissed Jiraiya slowly, remembering the last time we had touched, the last time we kissed. Jiraiya kissed me back, as if we we're at our old home again. Jiraiya pulled me on top of now making out with me. "Jiraiy." I pulled away laughing.

"You said, 'like old times'." He smiled his perverted smile.

"Oh how I've missed that face." I laughed. "But I do need to get going. Oh, soon as you can, you need to see Tsunada." I winked jumping on the bed. I walked out the door running into Kakashi.

"God… You scared me…" I put my hand on his chest. "Well, isn't that a first." He winked.

-Ninja academy

"So. Are the rumors true, that Jiraiya is alive and well?" Iruka asked me as I walked through the double doors into an empty room.

"There true. I just left the hospital before I got here. Jiraiya is still his old self."

"a pervert?" Iruka laughed.

"exactly." I laughed too.

"so, what do we have planned for today?" I asked. "well, Tsunada wants us to try and pair up squads of four to complete a task of 'mini missions' together." Iruka threw a scroll to me. Explaining it.

"sounds exciting." I joked.

The first bell ding, I looked over at the doors. Thinking to myself. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1.' the door slammed open. Soon the room was filled with the laughter of the young soon to be ninjas. I'm just glad I didn't have to teach Naruto.. Or even Komaharo.

The students all gathered up into there usual cliques. Some kids sat alone, staring at the clusters of boys and girls chatting.

"Okay class! Settle down!" Iruka yelled to the ocean of kids, which were now sitting neatly in their assigned seats.

"Today, we will be creating four man squads among all of you. Your squad will be completing a series of mini missions together. Team work is key." I explained as detailed as I could without giving any hints away.

Iruka started with teams. Listing off from Squad 1 to squad 6.

"And last but not least, squad 7, Hakate Mexsalin, Hyuga Kobue, and Uzamaki Ike. Your team will have the advantage. Due to your lacking fourth member."

"Teams your scrolls will be found at the back door. First back who completed all tasks. Wins." I smirked

"Dismissed!" Iruka's face was so stone.

"that's the last of em!" I smiled, "so it's kinda funny that a Uchiha, and a Uzamaki got put into a group together, under Squad seven." I laughed to myself.

"It was all randomly chosen. I'm not sure how it happened. Oh I've been wondering about this. Mexsalin is yours and Kakashi's kid, correct?" he asked.

"Yes." "How do you do the last name thing? I mean, usually a ninja marries within their clan to avoid to households to clash..."

"I took 'Hakate' as my last name, Zach kept 'Uchiha' and Mexsalin likes them both. But in school and papers we put 'Hakate.' trust me.. Paper work is a bitch to do because of it. There is one line for Clan Bloodline. I wouldn't recommend marriage out of the good old clan." I laughed.

"Uh huh..." Iruka's face was blank. Like he was in another place.

"Okay... Well, I'm gonna go home... So bye now?" I awkwardly said as I slid out the door yawning.

I was so tired today. I didn't sleep very well. Could you imagine why?

"Kakashi!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs, waiting for a response.

"Yeah?" He said quietly from behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders, kissing my neck.

"We have to talk..." I said to him.

"Oh no..." he looked worried. I turned my body, so I was facing him. "I think we should have another baby." I suggested.

Kakashi's face was unreadable. "Do you really? Or do you feel like something's missing, what's wrong?"

"Uh, nothin. I'm just saying. It'd be nice to have another kid around. Mexs is almost ready to move out."

"Wow. I'm, surprised nothing's bothering you, but you know, I'd like to have another baby. Maybe we would have a girl?" Kakashi laughed. I smiled, pulling Kakashis mask down to his chin, kissing him slowly.

"good morning everyone!" I smiled as Zach walked into the kitchen. Mexsalin and Kakashi had woken up 10 minutes before.

"Zach, your gonna visit dad right?" I asked.

"Dad? You mean Jiraiya?" he sat down. "yeah..." he continued.

"Mexs, your plans?" I asked.

"I'm going to see Kobue. At the Hyuga place."

"Kakashi?" my eyes traveled his unclothed torso, smiling.I felt like Jiraiya... Yikes.

"Sakura and Naruto are in town."

" and I'll be visiting Jiraiya, and then taking him home. I guess I'm his only family." I shrugged.

"is he going to live with us?" Mexaline asked just as he took a bite of toast.

"Noo. Jiraiya has his own house." I laughed at the thought of the first time I went to his place. Jiraiya drugged me into sleeping with him.

"Alright everyone. See ya guys later. Mexsalin and Zach left simultaneously, leaving Kakashi and I home alone together. "Well, kids are gone," Kakashi stood up, walking over to me, wrapping his arms around me pulling me into him.

"I know." I winked. We kissed for a few minutes until we went to our room. Kakashi laid me on the bed first while still kissing me; his body proceeded to do the same on top of mine. Kakashis left hand traveled my body. We were fed up with the four play. We began to undress each other slowly. I took my shit off teasing him.

Kakashi kissed my neck for I could feel a hickey already starting to swell.

"Let's do this." Kakashi winked at me. I giggled a little too childish, maybe. Our lips touched once again, this time he slipped himself in me, we both became in sync with each other's rhythms.

I felt my heart race speed up.

"Jinxsren!" I heard faintly.

"Kakashi, did you here that?" I asked.

"Kakashi!" another faint voice spoke.

"Who is it?" Kakashi said loudly, keeping his eyes on me and our rhythm still going. "Message from the Hokage herself.

"Fuckk..." I growled.

"One second!" Kakashi looked up. Then back down at me.

"do we finish, or stop?" he asked. I smirked and pushed him off me. "okay." His looked disappointed. I stood up, and got on top of Kakashi, winking, I grabbed his cock, slowly rubbing it, putting it back inside me. I breathed out and starting rocking my hips forward and back.

-10 minutes later-

I got up as well, grabbing my pants first then my shirt. We walk to the door together wondering what it was.

"You know where Jiraiya is?" Tsunda looked pissed, "And what took you two so damn long?"

. "Yeah? Zach was going to visit him... Why? And we were, uhh, busy?" I asked curiously, adding to it.

"Well, obviously you didn't hear, Jiraiya and Zach are having a training battle in the middle of the Leaf!" and she exploded.

"IM GOING TO KILL BOTH PF THEM IF THEY DON'T STOP!"

"We'll get them both." Kakashi wanted out of Tsundas way as soon as possible because how mad she was. Put Kakashi on a room with 1 angry woman and he'll be begging to come out.

We both left together again. We went to the middle of the town Almost all the signs were smashed. "they never did have that battle:.." I thought out loud to myself.

"what?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking aloud."

"Oh."

"I got em." I teleported away for five seconds at the most. Grabbing both of them by the collar of their shirts. Jiraiya, my right, Zach in my left.

"that was quick..." he said with no expression or emotion. Kakashi was reading 'Icha Icha Paradise.' Again.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING!?" I yelled.

"Lay Off mum..." Zach said.

"Yeah mum." Jiraiya winked.

"Zach, get home... Now... And guess what... Jiraiya, your staying with Kakashi and I." I laughed.

"Great." Kakashi and Jiraiya both said.

We all walked back to the house.

"Hey uncle Jiraiya!" Mexs ran over hugging Jiraiyas legs.

"uncle, huh?" he looked at me with a confused face.

We ate dinner together a few hours after we arrived. We all went to sleep around 11.

I awoke to a dark room with a red LED light displaying 4:36 am.

I yawned and stood up, walking into the kitchen. The fridge was open. "Hey?" I asked.

"oh hey Jinxs.." Jiraiya said in a light voice, he probably didn't want to wake anyone up.

"whatcha ya doing up?" I asked sitting on a bar stool.

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to raid the fridge? I laughed.

"I cant think of any thing better to do," he smiled. "well, I guess I can think of one more thing..."

"What's that?" I stood up walking over, taking a drink of water.

Jiraiya walk over to me, he put his left hand on my cheek. My heart felt like it fell through the floor.

"Jir-" I was cut off, Jiraiya kissed me passionately. I closed my eyes, kissing him back. My hand on his abdomen. I felt his right hand slip under my shirt.

"Mm..." I pulled away. "Jiraiy... I, can't... Kakashi... And Mexsalin."

"What about me, and Zach?"

"Don't do that to me..." I closed my eyes, kissing him, I wrapped my arms around him. "you know how much I missed kissing you like this?" I murmured.

"I know babe, I know..." we kissed again this time slower then before.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." he kissed me one last time.

"Good night." I laughed.

Jiraiya waved. I walked back to my bed, laying down. Kakashi kissed my neck where he always does, putting his arms around me.

"Get it all out?" he asked.

"Wh-..." I paused. "Yeah." I continued.

"Good." he kissed my neck again.

I turned my body to him.

"I'm sorry.. I had to get that out."

"Jinxs I understand. It's fine"

"Okay... Goodnight." I turned away from him, so he could hold me.

I slept in today. Knowing nothing had to be done. All the the students were prancing about the village finding out the importance of team work, Kakashi probably out reading, Zach and Jiraiya, probably out at a tit bar.

I yawned at looked at the clock 3 o clock.

I slept in longer then I planned!

I stood up and got dressed. I guess I'll get ramen. I haven't been there since, well. I was 17. Haha.

I walked out of my house, and headed to Ichiraku Ramen. It hadn't been more then twenty minutes away.

I sat at the stool, "Original Ramen" I smiled. The man behind the counter smiled at nodded. "Aren't you the wife of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya?" a woman turned to me.

"Uh, ha... Well i was..." I didn't know what do say.

"What do ya mean "was?""

"He was declared dead. I waited five years for him. He didn't come back, so I remarried..." i said as I watched the man put the steaming bowl on the bar in front of me.

"No, Jinxserin is wife of Kakashi Hakate, 'the copy cat ninja'" he smiled at me.

The woman looked unsatisfied, as she turned her back to me.

"I haven't seen you around here since you were, well a kid!" the man said.

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy how time flys. This kid has two kids now." I laughed, slurping up a few noodles.

"That's what I've heard. Sannins Zach, and Hakate, Mexsalin?"

"Yep.. Oh what's your name?" I asked.

"I go by Ichi."

"Oh." I laughed.

"Well I'll leave ya alone now." Ichi smiled.

"Oh, wait!" I grab six roi handing it to Ichi.

"This ones on me."

"Thanks!" I smiled. That's great. I love the people in this town. So nice. I hurried and finished out my ramen and left.

I walked to the old Uchiha clan town. The gate had ben padlocked many times over, assuming by the previous 3 locks had cracks going down the sides.

The gate, was white with a black metal welcome sign that had the Uchiha crest on it in the middle, replacing where a'Welcome would come. Vines started to wrap them selfs around the tall gate. I jumped up on the gate, jumping to the other side with ease.

"God..." I smiled, closing my eyes, imagining myself running down this once crowded street with Itachi behind me, playing tag.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was so empty and ugly. Dead. I walked until I reached a house that I recognized.

"No way.." I walked up to the gate, swinging it open. I walked past the grass and random flowers , stepping on the porch that wrapped around the house.

I grabbed the door handle, twisting to the left slowly. It popes right open. Everything was the same. I stepped into the old home, everything covered in a thin layer of dust. I walked through all the rooms, smiling and laughing about the things Itachi and I did when we had days off.

I approached a door with yellow tape strung across it. Saying, 'do not enter crime scene'

I opened the door, not knowing what to expect.

The door was half way opened. It came to me. "Itachis last strike..." I mumbled.

I felt like someone was with me. I looked around. No one.

I sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"Itachi?" I said lightly.

"so you caught me." he laughed.

"Why're you here."

"I'm here to convert to the leaf." He laughed again.

"no, I'm here to battle you."

"No."

"Come on. Scared ill win?" Itachi put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not. I know I'd win. My scores of accuracy were always over yours, you know that." I brushed his hand off me.

"okay sis. Nevermind. I'll just leave then."

I began to walk away. Itachi was still in the same spot.

"Nice try." I smiled catching a kuni. I tossed it back to him without turning around. I left, and started walking home.

When I got back Kakashi and Jiraiya were walking tv.

"Hey Jinxs." Kakashi waved at me. I put my bag down, sitting next to him.

"My back is killing me..." stretched my arms out.

"Come here." Kakashi took his gloves off. I scooted closer to him. Kakashi gave me a message. Which is always relaxing.

"Hey Jiraiy." I smiled.

"Hey babe." he took a drink of something that was probably beer.

"How was your day?"

"I ran into Itachi at the old Uchiha Village. He wanted to fight me,"

Kakashi and Jiraiya both turned looking at me. "I said no."

Their eyes both went back to the television.

"You two have a good day?"

They both nodded. Their eyes still glued to the tv.

"I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall..." I stood up. "I'll be upstairs." I left, walking up the narrow wooden stairs. I went into the bathroom, turning the water on. I looked in the mirror, playing with my hair. I moved my green bangs to the right side. I laughed. Making a face at myself, moving it back.

"you know, your hair looks fine that way." the door creaked open.

I turned around.

"Why're you up here now?" I asked.

"Because. I need to do one thing." Jiraiya walked over to me taking his shirts off slowly. I watched. Not saying anything. His shirt was completely removed, in the middle of his chest was a huge scar looking thing. It had six fairs coming off it.

"What's... that..." I asked.

"Exactly what I think." he smiled.

"you need to see Tsunada now!" I walked over to him.

"I don't though." he grabbed my hand, and placed it on the middle of his closed wound.

"I can feel your chakara, perfectly... Jiraiy. That's not safe at all... If you went into a battle someone could kill you right away!"

"Tsunada took me out of the rankings yesterday..."

"What... Can she do that?"

"yeah."

I shook my head hugging him. His arms wrap around me tightly. I let go of him slowly. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"things happen Jinxs." he smiled

I kissed him quickly. Seeing what he would do.

"Why do you do this to me?" he asked.

"I love you... You know that. I'm just torn. You were my first love. I can't just get over that. I want to be around you..." I kissed him again. This time he kissed me back. "Wait." I smiled breaking out of his arms turning the water off.

"You wanna go to my room?" Jiraiya asked. Moving my bangs out of my eyes.

"I can't believe I'm asking this. But is Kakashi here?"

"No. He left to see Naruto. That's why I came up..."

I kissed Jiraiya again with more passion this time. Jiraiya put his hands on my butt, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around him. He walked us to his room, putting me down laying on top of me.

"God I've missed you..." I laughed kissing him again.

"mm, so have I." Jiraiya kissed my neck. I laughed a little and threw my shirt on.

"I bet." I winked walking downstairs, I sat on the couch turning the tv on. Jiraiya followed behind me. Sitting next to me.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" I laughed.

"Of corse I do."

"You dared me to go to your house. What was that?" I lightly punched his arm.

"It worked didn't it!"

"Touché Pervy Sage." I smiled.

"Wh- you need to stop talking to Naruto so much..." his face went straight.

"Naa." I looked back at the door.

"three, two, one."

The door opened. Kakashi walked in holding his green 'Ichi Ichi Paradise' book in his left hand.

Jiraiya looked over at me. "How did you?"

I pointed to my eyes. Adding a laugh to it.

"Where did you run off to?" I asked.

"I got some milk and bread." he put his book down. "that's good. I was gonna do that run tomorrow." I stood up walking into the kitchen, grabbing the milk, putting it in the fridge.

"Naruto wants to train again. By the way." Kakashi pulled his mask down. My eyes widened because Jiraiya was sitting on the couch.

He didn't Seem to care though.

I guess I was just so use to him being so distant with people that it surprised me when he did show his face.

"okay."

Kakashi whispered," want to finish what we started?"

I smiled. "Sure." I grabbed his hand.

-next morning, Ninja Academy-

"They should be back any minute. How do we grade them?" I asked sitting a rogue chair.

"Well, uhh, there are no grades. It was solidly based on team work."

"You know their gonna kill you?" I laughed.

"It's parta of my job. I guess. Oh so are you gonna take squads of three and become a team leader?"

"Ehh... Maybe. I'm still deciding. I can't make up my mind about it."

The door opened wide, allowing the kids to flood in.

They took their sets slowly quieting down.

Iruka went on about something, that I tuned out.

I look at all the future ninjas possibly a Hokage, or an Anbu.

That's it... I'll just take that Anbu position! duh. I smiled.

"Iruka I gotta see Tsunada." I patted his left shoulder and teleported to her office door. I knocked twice.

"One... Secondd!"

"Okay.." I sat down.

I waited for no more then 5 minutes. I guess she's always busy. I was beginning to nod off, until the door swung open. Tsunada walked out first. I stood up, walking to her.

Then stepped out Jiraiya.

"Uhh..." I starred in disbelief.

"oh hey Jinxs." he waved leaving a white cloud around were he once stood.

"Did you, and him?" I asked.

"maybe... Come in..."

I walked over sitting in a chair. Tsunada sat behind her desk.

"I'm ready to accept the position of Anbu head leader."

"Um... Did I offer you that?" she asked.

"No, Sabota did... He told me he'd keep it on record for me."

"Okay.. I can take a look then." she opened a drawer. Shuffled through some files, and pulled one out.

"Okay.. Ha... Your name on file is still, 'ms. Uchiha, Jinxsren.'."

"Wow... That has be almost, 20 years since I've heard that." I laughed to myself.

"here we are... Yes, I guess I can, offer you it."

"Great. Well, I accept, obviously." I smiled.

"okay. I guess you'll start, trai-... Umm, you'll start in a week." Tsunada had a confused look on her face.

"Thanks," I stood up. "Oh, Jiraiya is amazing huh?" I winked and shut the door behind me.

I teleported back to the ninja academy. Iruka was in the middle of showing how to maintain a shadow clone.

"Oh, Jinxs... Maybe you'd like the demonstrate how to maintain a water and shadow clone at the same time." Iruka asked.

"Sure!" I smiled. I was in a great mood.

I made two hand symbols closed my eyes,and focused on half shadow, and other half water.

I opened my eyes. I look to the right and the left.

"Well, this one's water, and this is a normal clone." i skimmed over everyone's faces. They were all stunned. I released the jutsu.

"Any questions?" I asked.

All there hands shot up, besides mexsalins. He looked bored. He probably was.

"How'd you do that!" a kid asked from the back.

"Well, I just want to say, you guess shouldn't try it unless you can change your eyes into a Sharingan. But I focus half my chakara on water, and other on my showdow clone. Even for me, it takes so much Chakara out of me."

The bell ringed and all the ran out. Mexsalin walked up to me and Iruka. "I can do that right? I have a Sharingan." Mexs said.

"probably... But you need to go and talk to Talo, or Bahn about water clones before you do it."

"k... Byee!" He ran Out the back door.

"guess who is head Anbu leader..."

"Who?" Iruka sarcastically guessed.

"Me!" I laughed.

"Good. Maybe we'll have proper coverage of the village then"

"You know me Iruka... I'll try my hardest." I took a step back, waved and teleported home.

"Kakashi!?" I yelled into the house from the doorway.

"Im in the bedroom!" he replied.

I laid my stuff down on the couch and opened the door.

"What're ya doing in here?" I laughed, laying next to him on the bed.

"Two names, 'Uzamaki, and Uchiha.'"

"Here?"

"Mmhmm..." he slurred.

"Well. I'm sorry you had to go through that." i poked his arm.

He put his book down, looking over at me.

"What?" I smiled.

"I was just think about you and I."

"In a bad way?"

"No, in a baby on the way."

"I'm not sure yet... Kakashi."

"I can tell." he smiled.

"How's that so?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think you are… you should take a test. As soon as you can." He smiled.

"I have one in the bathroom.. I can do it tomorrow." I put my head on his chest, grabbing his _Ichi ichi_ book.

"Why do you like these books so much?" I flipped a few pages.

"I, don't know?" He laughed.

"Geez."I put the awkward book down.

"So, do you want to go out and celebrate?" kakashi stood up, taking his Joinin jacket off.

"Anbu?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Okay. " I grabbed his jacket, putting it on.

"That looks great on you." He winked.

"maybe I should request one… I was offered one. But I didn't like it. Haha.."

"I don't know.. you might look too good in it."

"Oh, whatever." I rolled my eyes, taking it off, laying on our bed.

"Well, when shall we leave?" kakashi asked me, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Well, I think we should go to Tazu Town. We haven't been their together in like, 10 years. Wo.. that makes me feel really old…" I laughed.

"You, old? I'm way older then you!"

"Whatever… When we met, I was 17,and you were?" I asked.

"oh, probably 27."

"That's only 10 year difference!" I smiled.

"You're 33, I'm 44. Put it that way. I'm old. I'll be 50 before you're in your 40's!"

"Well, you're a hot old man then." I bit my lip, hoping he'd take it.

"Ya think so?" He smiled, walking over to me. His shirt was off and his mask.

"Oh yeah."

Kakashi sat next to me, putting his left arm on my left side, and his right on my right side, Kakashi leaned down, kissing me gently.

"ey mum." I heard the door slam open. Kakashi kept his face towards me.

"Ew… I'm leaving…"

"okay, shut the door Mexs!" the door slammed shut.

"God.. We shoulda taught em how to knock." Kakashi smiled.

I kissed him again.


End file.
